


The twilight of eternal day

by sariek



Series: Time, a maniac scattering dust [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Summary: 他們在奧地利邊境發現了一座小教堂。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), the Protagonist/Neil
Series: Time, a maniac scattering dust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976644
Kudos: 28





	The twilight of eternal day

「真是沒得休息。」他說。

「我們畢竟在拯救世界——你的腰還好嗎？」

「我訓練有素，謝謝你的關心。」尼爾笑著將雙手掛在男人肩上低頭吻了對方的額頭。

兩人迅速地打包行李，帶走了所有的資料和該銷毀的東西，不需要的晶片都用微波爐隨便的處理了。年輕的英國人惋惜地說他真的挺喜歡這裡的，雖然只住了兩個月。

尼爾後來回憶，他們永遠不會忘記在凌晨四點啟程的這天。

他們開車往奧地利邊界避開入境檢查，快到達時先在匈牙利杳無人跡的邊界用一個鐵桶把其他的危險資料燒了。在進入奧地利邊境後，尼爾發現了田野邊的一座小教堂，便堅持要停車去看看。

「我們可以現在就舉行儀式的話就別等了。」他說，拉著與他戴著相同戒指的那隻戀人的手。

天色還暗著，秋天的夜晚總是很長。他們穿過一條筆直的小徑，充滿古老氣息的碎石路邊長滿了野花與花草。尼爾這天穿著白襯衫和一件駝色大衣，在男人眼裡像一幅溫婉的田園畫。兩人鮮少在這種田邊小路走動，任務需求讓他們總是在各個水泥叢林之間奔波，兩人都忍不住想多呼吸一點乾淨的空氣。

「嘿，如果裡面有個牧師的話你打算怎麼辦？」他問。

「請他替我們證婚？」周圍沒有任何人讓尼爾忍不住拉高了嗓門。

「如果他不支持兩個男人結婚呢？」

「拿槍啊！」尼爾開玩笑地說，男人被他逗笑。他們不知不覺已經走到教堂前，他警戒地確定四周安全後，便讓尼爾敲開大鎖進去。

「沒有人在這，可惜不會有人需要拿槍指著牧師的腦門了。」尼爾的呼喊從裡面傳來，他打開手機的手電筒，跟著進到教堂。一進去便聞到教堂深處傳來的重重霉味，他環視了一周，這是個簡陋的教堂，但並不像年久失修的模樣。底部有個非常大的十字架，他可以想像白天光線從教堂底部那個十字架兩端的小窗滲進來，製造出足夠莊嚴聖潔氣氛的模樣。根據窗戶和一些聖像的內容來看，他知道這是個基督教堂，即便他知道尼爾並不是真的在意這些。

金髮青年脫掉了大衣丟在一旁的椅子上，興奮地像個孩子在教堂轉了轉，又直直的往教堂外走去。男人把厚重的飛行夾克脫掉，雙手插在口袋，往門外看著尼爾的影子晃呀晃地不知道在忙些什麼。幾分鐘後尼爾回來，手上拿了一大束野花。

「這畢竟是個婚禮。」他說，男人回給他一個寵溺的微笑。「不過外面只有勿忘我跟一些三色堇，不知道是誰灑了種子在這。」

尼爾將一小撮的勿忘我和幾朵紫色三色堇塞進胸前口袋當作胸花，正要對他的未婚夫做一樣的動作時發現對方的polo衫並沒有口袋。他正苦惱著，男人便伸手要他等一下。

「你怎麼連胸花都弄的亂七八糟。」他調整了尼爾口袋裡的花朵，看到尼爾在看著他發愣。

「該放哪呢？」

「你慢慢想。」尼爾看著男人的眼睛，靈光一閃，將花朵別在對方的耳朵上。這樣就完美了，他說。拿過男人手上的手機放在那個感覺隨時會塌掉的講桌上充當燈座，要男人來幫忙他點燃蠟燭。

「如果有人經過可能會以為我們在進行什麼邪教儀式。」尼爾點好蠟燭後轉身說，要男人一起站到講桌前。「我其實沒參加過多少婚禮。」尼爾略帶歉意地說，「你知道通常要講些什麼嗎？」

男人笑了一下，流暢的講出該講的台詞，接著告訴尼爾該說什麼。「哇，你連這個都知道。」

「你還記得我出生於一個信仰堅定的家庭？」他抬眼看著尼爾，繼續說道：「過去還有個任務我必須偽裝成婚禮牧師。」

尼爾瞪大了眼睛，男人要他不要細想，他們該說誓言了。兩人面對面，輪流交換的誓言，都省略了 _直到死亡將我們分開_ 。畢竟死亡早已被他們視為命運和現實的一部分，這句話就像是沒有空氣就無法呼吸般的廢話，完全不需要提出。

他們剛剛忘記摘掉了戒指，於是只好在誓言結束後摘掉交給彼此，再交換過來。接著尼爾低下頭，與他的愛人用一個吻結束這個儀式。他很慶幸昨天早上那位年長的戀人沒有告訴他即將發生的任何事，他必須親自體驗才行。如果他先知道了，那一切都將屬於他卻也不屬於他。而這一刻他確實感受到，一切都是屬於他的。

他曾經擔心男人會遺棄他，像他們遺棄過的無數個房子，害怕他自始自終都是個無所謂的棄子。但見過五十六歲的戀人後他意識到，自己可能終究是個棄子。但不是無所謂的，他知道他很重要，重要到男人不斷逆行只為了提醒他有人愛他。人們總說婚姻是種衝動，但他的戀人總是相信命運。

尼爾挽著他新婚丈夫的手一起走出教堂，男人低頭看了看錶，告訴尼爾快要日出了。

於是他們一起坐在教堂門口的長椅看著太陽逐漸升起，金黃的陽光在清冷的空氣中灑落眼前的田野。

在這個瞬間，尼爾想，命運和現實正融為一體。

**Author's Note:**

> 紫色三色堇的花語是無條件的愛。


End file.
